1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-capturing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2001-257926 discloses a camera that accumulates in sequence images consecutively captured over predetermined time intervals following a first shutter release into a buffer memory and then, in response to a second shutter release, saves into a memory card the images in “pre-frames”, having been captured prior to the second shutter release among the accumulated images and also the images in “post-frames” captured following the second shutter release.